wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Eh-Steve
Heh. I was so confused after -3 was wrong— I didn't think straight about it afterwards. — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' ---- Well, I just started school last night. I'm taking economics, precalc, English, and American history. Its pretty cool. What have you been doing? I watched Pay It Forward this morning—it was terrific. — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' ---- Q: How do I solve this equation? -5≤2x-3≤11. Those are less than or equal to signs if you see them as question marks. — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' :lol I figured the set one out, then I figured the inequality one out. Hee hee. — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' ---- Q: Find the coordinates of Q, R, and S, if P=(-5,2). Line segment PQ is perpendicular to the x-axis and is bisected. PR is perpendicular to the y-axis and is bisected by it. PS is bisected by the origin. I don't know what I am supposed to do for this one. Write an equation? A set? — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' ---- Wow. CERN. That's terrific. I always wanted to work there. However now I'm not so sure experimental physics is for me. Thanks for your help. What do you mean "waffle and writing?" I just don't have a schedule for class, I just go on when I feel like it and do some lessons. I am confused about 1 more problem though. I'm not so good at the Latex notation, so here is it in... calculator form. Simplify sqrt(5)/(4-sqrt(11)) Steps I did: #Multiply the numerator on top and bottom. So that's sqrt(5)(4-sqrt(11))/(4-sqrt(11))(4-sqrt(11)) #That makes sqrt(5)(4-sqrt(11))/(16-8sqrt(11)+11) #4sqrt(5)-sqrt(5)sqrt(11))/(16-8sqrt(11)+11) Choices: ---- Yeah, in class last year we spent about a day on conjugates and I forgot. Then again I'm not sure why you would want to spend more than an hour... Yeah well, I'm doing the three year thing to get high school over with. I got an 88% on that assignment. Ok I guess. I guess I'll try for As this year. 93%-100%. Long and dull essays... aren't they all unless you wanted to sit down and write about something? I write essays a lot for fun, to put down what I'm thinking. Like talking to this guy. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Ophion/archives I am basically his first archive. I wouldn't call them essays, due to lack of "proper construction," there is always a body and a conclusion. What do you think about my explanation of randomness to this guy? wikipedia:User:Mac_Davis/Randomness — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' User page you should probably register a blank user page, just to make links blue. Chrismessage me 00:54, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Essaying I wrote these two essays (laksdgjawaj;sa) for English, and have 4 more to do within the next 6 months. Help me out? User:Mac_Davis/ED User:Mac_Davis/WB Thank you. :) Haven't seen you at the Reference Desk for a while, eh? Eh Steve? Eh? I'm Canadian? Eh? *fading out* — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' Thanks Thanks for the comments, that's all I needed. I have one that I actually need help with. I'm kind of sorry because I think this could actually be a terrific essay (+15 pages?) covering a lot of philosophy and history, but I have to do a short 500 word synopsis, and I can't think of what to say. I hate turning in essays laced with bullshit, because they feel like crap. This essay in its current stage doesn't only feel like crap, it would give me the equivelent grade. It think what I have written is good, but overall it is embarresingly bad because of missing pieces that I can't put into words. The prompt was just to write about some symbols that represent you, and why you chose them. ---- For this essay, I have chosen three symbols that most elegantly express myself—a tin cup, a pair of blue jeans, and a candle. They symbolize what we should do with our lives, what is good in the world, and what is bad. They symbolize how I live my life, how I look at the world, and how I believe others should as well. The Rubáiyát, by Omar Khayyám is an epic collection of poems written centuries ago. The seventh stanza states: “Come, fill the Cup, and in the fire of Spring. Your Winter garment of Repentance fling: The Bird of Time has but a little way to flutter - and the Bird is on the Wing.” The Cup is life, you should fill it to the best of your ability with interesting experiences, talents, skills, knowledge, and wisdom. The Winter garment of regret or remorse from sinning should be thrown off because no one should waste their time wallowing in their own misery. We must fill the Cup while it is still Spring. The Bird of Time has only a little way to flutter—one’s time does not last forever, it is but a small portion of mankind’s time, as a whole. We don't have long to do as much as we may want, and my metal cup is small, but it is filling. It is filling so readily because of my freedom. When my dad visited the Soviet Union during the Cold War, he was told to by any circumstances, not bring any blue jeans, among other things. Still blue jeans are discouraged, in such countries as Singapore, and even in the United States. Blue jeans are freedom— choice. Most professional and business wardrobes do not consist of blue jeans or even allow them. Most people choose to wear blue jeans rather than suit-and-tie when they are just sitting around their house or driving to McDonald's. Blue jeans also symbolized America, because they were so inherently American. Behold free thinking. I compare myself in me to the Greek philosopher Diogenes, carrying his lantern in the darkness searching for truth. The truth in a world of darkness can sometimes be hard to find, but it is what I most enjoy doing. The small flicker of curiosity and urge to learn is the only thing that keeps us out of what Carl Sagan called "The Demon-Haunted World" of our past. The Demon-Haunted World is the world where superstition reigns supreme in belief rather than logic. ---- Hum? Thanks Steve, I haven't been around for a few weeks (only maintaining on Wikipedia, email, and PF, because the ACT is coming up, and I want to really well. I want to get an almost perfect score, even if it takes 3 times. Actually before you I saw your comments I upgraded the essay a little bit. I actually write a ton of essays, and informative reports—although when I don't like what I'm writing about it is a "Do I have to do this?" kind of thing. ---- For this essay, I have chosen three symbols that most elegantly express myself—a tin cup, a pair of blue jeans, and a candle. They symbolize what we should do with our lives, what is good in the world, and what is bad. They also symbolize how I live my life, how I look at the world, and how I believe others should as well. We don't have long to do as much as we may want. My metal cup is small, but it is filling. "The Rubáiyát", an epic collection of poems written centuries ago by Omar Khayyám states: "Come, fill the Cup, and in the fire of Spring. /Your Winter garment of Repentance fling: / The Bird of Time has but a little way to flutter." The Cup represents your life which you should be fill with the best of your ability with interesting experiences, talents, skills, knowledge, and wisdom. The Winter garment of regret or remorse from sinning should be thrown off because no one should waste their time wallowing in their own misery. We must fill the Cup while it is still Spring. The Bird of Time has only a little way to flutter—one's time does not last forever. It is filling so readily because of my freedom. When my dad visited the Soviet Union during the Cold War, he was told to, under no circumstances, bring any blue jeans, among other things. Still blue jeans are discouraged, in such countries as Singapore, and even in the United States. Most professional and business wardrobes do not consist of blue jeans or even allow them. My Blue jeans represent freedom— the freedom of choice. Most people choose to wear blue jeans rather than suit-and-tie when they are just sitting around their house or driving to McDonald's. Behold free thinking. I compare myself in me to the Greek philosopher Diogenes, carrying his lantern in the darkness searching for truth. The truth in a world of darkness can sometimes be hard to find, but it is what I most enjoy doing. The candle, glowing and effervescent—curiosity and the urge to learn are the only things keeping us out of what Carl Sagan called "The Demon-Haunted World" of our past. The Demon-Haunted World is the world where superstition reigns supreme in belief rather than logic. I superimpose and etch these three symbols into my personal belongings to remind me of who I am and what I should be doing. The tin cup is to remind me to seize the day, and to let it runneth over. The blue jeans, freedom, should be utilized, and not taken for granted or thrown away. The candle is to remind me that it is better to light a candle than to curse the darkness. ---- How have you been doing??!! I think I will be looking for a math tutor here, because really, I want to learn as much math as I can, progressing up through calculus, because It is what I like. I have to do this precalc class because I have to, like the Amer. Lit and Amer. History, and Economics, Career Planning, etc. Ever notice how in whatever country you are in, they always teach the history or literature of the place? And they always say how heroic people were in the history, they don't note a lot all the screw ups until you get to college. You may want to read some of my "private" essays, with passion as a prompt. They're just about my philosophies and thinking. Some people find them interesting, some don't. #Untitled. I was "co-author." #Immortality. I decided that day I would be immortal, no matter what it takes. #Sisyphus An ugly looking essay, although beautifully written, is muchly the work of the great Albert Camus, my favorite philosopher. See anything you would like to note or start a discussion about, say so. I am getting some liquid nitrogen soon! Woo hoo!! What shall I do? I know I am going to be working with some high Tc superconductors!! Take a few photographs to enter in physics photo competitions. It is also going to be an episode on my future video blog :) Bree inspired me. People said I was very very interesting, and I had to. I am also going to make so ice cream! Got a bunch of recepies off of the internet—I think I'll invite the two friends over I made a promise to myself to always invite them over when I do something cool i.e. thermite, hovercraft, trebuchet, LN2. School is going well... blah. Boring. I love being able to do what I want though. With my radio license I am going to do some radiocommunications something soon. The high school closest to here is a radiocommunications magnet school actually. I am going to visit to learn how to do it. Let's see... a lot of stuff happens with me in a few days (weeks!). I downloaded some wikipedia:Weezer, wikipedia:Trans-Siberian Orchestra, and misc songs. I am getting a new computer around Christmas it looks like. As I noted in my journal: ---- I am getting the new iMac before Christmas, with Mac OS X 10.5 Leopard, and possibly with Windows Vista. My hidden agenda for wanting that is HALO TWO. Anyway, right now depending on the screen size, the prices go: 17 inch - 1500 20 inch - 2000 24 inch- 2200 Yes, that's in dollars! Whatever the harddrive is I don't care because I am never going to fill that much up, and if I become a movie editor, I can just get an external (Seagate! woo hoo!). 2 GB RAM, that's right TWO, because I decided one isn't enough if I want my computer to be top of the line for awhile. You can get up to four gigs, but only three in-package. How big should the screen really be? I found out I actually do like bigger screens (or two monitors!!) better, and I actually use the extra space because I am one heavy computer user. Some guys already have Vista running on their Mac, and now Apple even stepped it up past BootCamp 1.1 (which allows you to run Windows and Mac OS X on the same computer), with Parallel Desktop you can run both at the same time. Then again now that you have windows on your Mac, it is going to be as sick as a dog lost in a Soviet bioweapons breeder factory. ---- Fair enough update? Now you. What do you do anyway? Sounds like you are a graduate student. — ['Mac Davis] (talk)' ---- 3) Who said LOX? So you have worked with (or played with) it? It is said on physicsforums often about how it will oxide through tons of things. 4) Yeah I know, so you must have too than? Eh? 5) No, haven't made it yet, and won't be able to until I get to the university. My dad would never let me do that. I would make it of course. He's probably the smart one here. Then again it is pretty damn cool and I would not make it until I had planned out everything, including a remote ignition device. 6) Boring school: Duh, I got that under control. 7) Yeah, you can either go talking to random people from around the world on the radio, or you can participate in projects, like wikipedia:RACES 8) Hahaha. Yeah. I don't know how big that monitor is. I bet it is big enough. Cost-benefit would be overwhelmingly for a single big screen, for me. 10) Misleading is ok, as long as it is not purposeful, and I did not act upon it. If so, man that makes my blood boil. I'm watching podcasts now on iTunes. Wow they are great. Homestar runner has a Strongbad Emails podcast now too. ;) I highly recommend the "University Channel Podcast" "The Ze Frank Show" and "Tiki Bar TV" if you want to try it, or just google those. Cheers! ---- Heh. Pissed. I don't get pissed. Except for when somebody tries to kill me. Or when somebody lies and somebody gets hurt. I have the environmentalist movement in mind. *cough cough* Hey, everybody knows homestar runner. That's why I told you silly.